


Fireflower

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Byakuya - Freeform, Ichigo - Freeform, M/M, Quincies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Unaware of Ichigo's lineage and still recovering from injury, Byakuya makes love to Ichigo, setting off a chain of events that undoes the couple. Devastated by Byakuya's rejection, Ichigo disappears. He and Byakuya meet again, under the most shocking circumstances...yaoi, mpreg, some non-con.





	1. The Ice Prince Melts

(In the royal realm, after Byakuya wakes)

Ichigo ran through the hallways of Tenjiro’s palace, moving left or right to avoid colliding with a few attendants going about their duties. Each gazed quietly after him for a moment, before returning to their work. Ichigo managed a breathless apology as he passed them, but his mind remained focused on one thing and one thing alone. He hurried first, to the healing pools, dashing into the room and looking around, only to find the place deserted.

“Damn!” he huffed, panting to regain his breath.

The door to the chamber opened and a servant entered, bearing fresh towels to lay near the pools.

“Hey!” Ichigo shouted, biting his lip as the servant flinched and looked at him through widened brown eyes, “Sorry. I’m looking for Kuchiki Byakuya. I was at Ichibei’s palace and I heard he woke up. Where is he?”

“Oh, K-kurosaki-sama!” the servant said, blinking, “I wasn’t sure it was you.”

“Sorry,” Ichigo apologized again, giving the man a more sheepish look, “I was just trying to fine my friend. Byakuya was badly hurt and he was dying when we got here. But I heard that the healing worked and he was awake. Please, do you know where I can fine him?”

The young man nodded and smiled more warmly.

“Of course, Kurosaki-sama,” he answered respectfully, “I will be glad to show you there. Come.”

Ichigo fell in at the servant’s side, giving him a look of gratitude.

“Thanks, uh…”

“Miki,” the young man answered.

“Thanks, Miki. I was really worried because it seemed pretty sure that Byakuya wouldn’t make it. I’m glad that Tenjiro was able to keep him alive.”

“I have heard that Kuchiki taicho is making a full recovery. He is resting now before he will be sent on to have his reiatsu strengthened and his sword reforged.”

“Right,” Ichigo sighed, remembering his own experiences in the other Squad Zero taichos’ oddball palaces, “Then, he’ll have to visit…her.”

He gave a little shudder, remembering Senjumaru’s palace and her invasive ‘fitting’ session with him.

“Ugh, well, I wanna see him before he leaves.”

“He will be weak,” the servant warned Ichigo, “but he should be able to talk to you for a little while.”

“Great,” Ichigo said, pausing as they reached the chamber door and Miki knocked softly.

The door opened and Tenjiro glared at the servant.

“Whaddya…?”

He stopped as he spotted Ichigo, then broke into a more welcoming grin.

“C’mon in,” he invited Ichigo.

“Thanks!” Ichigo said, hurrying into the room.

His anxious eyes found Byakuya, dressed in a white yukata and sitting up in a comfortable looking bed, his dark eyes looking down at his folded hands. He flinched slightly as Tenjiro glanced back at him and huffed a short chuckle.

“Don’t die when I turn my my back, okay?” he teased, “After all the trouble I went to, saving your sorry, noble ass.”

Ichigo watched as he left, then turned and sat down at the solemn noble’s bedside.

“Man,” he sighed, “that guy can be a jerk. But, he is a good healer. You look a lot better.”

“He was right to chastise me,” Byakuya said quietly, not looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo frowned.

“What kinda talk is that?” he asked, crossing his arms, “You didn’t do anything wrong. You fought hard and you just lost. We all do that sometimes. You’ve seen me get my ass kicked a whole lotta times. You’re no worse than anyone else.”

“I am a noble son, given the responsibility to protect my family and Soul Society. That is my first, and most important task…and I…have failed to do that.”

“So?” Ichigo said sternly, “Doesn’t matter. You lived. You’re being healed. You’re going back, and this time, you won’t lose. I know you won’t. Besides, you should probably know that I am a…”

“Ichigo,” Byakuya interrupted him, “I was not saying that I would not return and fight. I will. And, as you said, this time, I will not lose. But I must also take responsibility for what I’ve done.”

The noble’s eyes lifted and struck Ichigo’s with the deep pain and humiliation that radiated in them.

“Byakuya!” the younger man exclaimed in a shocked tone.

His breath caught painfully at the sight of tears in the corners of the proud noble’s eyes.

“I failed to protect those depending on me,” Byakuya whispered, holding Ichigo’s stunned gaze, “and I laid upon a very young man, a responsibility that was clearly mine. It was not fair to you.”

“I don’t care about that,” Ichigo said, taking Byakuya’s soft, surprisingly warm hand in his, “Look, you fought as hard as you could, and with only part of the power you have, because of their tricks.”

“It does not matter why.”

“It does. It matters that your strength was taken away, and that you thought you were dying. I mean, maybe you only confided in me because you thought you were dying and I was just the one who was there.”

“No…Ichigo…”

Ichigo shook his head to ward off Byakuya’s words.

“The thing is…” Ichigo pressed on, his heart clenching strangely in his chest, “I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to help you. I was…touched when you asked me to protect everyone. But then, you always believe in me.”

Byakuya let out a soft, resigned breath and lowered his gaze.

“You never disappoint me,” he admitted, sliding his damp eyes closed, “I am sorry that I disappointed you, along with everyone else. I will…”

Byakuya stiffened and his eyes flew open at the warm, solid press of Ichigo’s lips on his and the younger man leaned forward and impulsively kissed him. He started to object, only to be met with a longer, more passionate kiss that ended somehow with him hanging onto Ichigo’s shoulders as the younger man tumbled onto the bed.

“Please don’t say things like that,” Ichigo said between hard, open-mouthed kisses, “You didn’t disappoint me or anyone else. And you’re going to be even stronger when you go home. Just…before we…”

“Ichigo!” Byakuya panted, struggling halfheartedly as Ichigo laced their fingers together and kissed him more ardently.

“I’ve fallen in love with you,” Ichigo confessed, his fingers trembling as they touched Byakuya’s lovely, confused looking face, “I know it isn’t the place or the time, but after what happened, I have to tell you! You need to know.”

Byakuya felt a lump in his throat and struggled to get his next words out.

“I…understand. It is a natural reaction to pick up a lost, broken thing that you’ve rescued and…”

“No!” Ichigo persisted, “It isn’t that at all! I’ve been…feeling this way for a long time. I just, was afraid that you would…you know, that you would turn me down. I’ve never felt this way about anyone, Byakuya!”

“You have no idea what you are saying,” Byakuya said incredulously, “You are just…”

“I love you!” Ichigo snapped, meeting him for a long, savage kiss, “I love you, Byakuya!”

Byakuya froze as Ichigo’s hands tore at their clothing, and he realized suddenly that his own hands had joined them. They were bared and writhing wildly against each other in an instant, exchanging fierce kisses and rubbing sensuously against each other. Byakuya turned, rolling the ginger-haired man onto his back and wetting his fingers in Ichigo’s biting mouth.

“H-have you…?”

“No,” Ichigo answered, blushing brightly, “I told you I never wanted anyone this way. B-but you were with Hisana, right?”

“Making love to another male is different,” Byakuya managed, sliding his hand down Ichigo’s sweat dampened body and seeking his virgin entrance, “I do not want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes and raising his hips scandalously as Byakuya’s fingers found the sensitive nerves inside him, “Oh my god! I feel like I’ll die if you don’t…if we don’t…”

His words descended into incoherent moans, and the thrashed wildly as Byakuya’s wetted fingers thrust and probed, slowly preparing him. He quivered and met Byakuya’s lusty eyes as the noble paused and kissed him more tenderly.

“Tell me if it hurts,” he whispered, positioning himself between Ichigo’s parted thighs and beginning his entry.

“Oh!” Ichigo gasped, his legs shaking and his back arching as their bodies were slowly joined, “Oh god, Byakuya!”

 _We shouldn’t be doing this_ , Ichigo’s hazy mind registered, _He’s still recovering and I sort of sprang this on him all of a sudden. I just couldn’t wait anymore. Byakuya is so beautiful! I love him and I almost lost him before I could tell him that. I’m not going to make a mistake like that again. I’m going to tell him every day how much I love him._

His mouth sought the noble’s voraciously and his hips rose to meet each of Byakuya’s firm, grinding thrusts. Ichigo felt a deep, powerful vibration that began in his core and expanded until his whole body stiffened and shuddered warningly. Byakuya’s body quivered and Ichigo felt seething breath on his throat. They were held, suspended together for a long, beautiful moment, then their bodies tumbled heedlessly into release. Scathing heat filled his insides and Ichigo howled as he expelled his own seed onto their still writhing bodies. Byakuya collapsed and went still on top of him, and Ichigo panted and blinked, his ears ringing loudly and his vision dimming for a moment.

Seconds later, the door slammed open and Tenjiro glared in from the doorway. Ichigo scuttled out from beneath the limp and unresponsive noble, flushing all over.

“What the hell?” he demanded, “Have you ever heard of privacy?”

He moved quickly to cover Byakuya’s bare bottom, then returned his glare to the hot spring demon.

“What the fuck did you two think you were doing?” Tenjiro yelled, “I just healed that man and you coulda killed him, doing that with him so soon!”

“Well, I…” Ichigo began.

His words skidded to a halt and he glowered at the other man.

“How the hell did you know what we were doing?” he demanded angrily.

“Well, you’re not in a guest room, asshole,” Tenjiro snapped, “This is a treatment room. A _monitored_ treatment room. We were watching him to make sure his reiatsu stabilized fully before sending him on. He’s weak as a kitten right now and not up to sex, especially with a guy whose reiatsu is as strong as yours is!”

“Well, you could’ve told us before we…”

“I didn’t know you were going in there to get him to fuck you. I thought you were just friends!”

“We are!” Ichigo shouted back, “I mean, we were.”

Tenjio huffed out a dismissive breath and he shook his head.

“Just get outta here and go do your training. Let me handle loverboy, here.”

“Don’t disrespect Byakuya!” Ichigo snapped.

“Huh,” Tenjiro huffed, leaning over the noble and infusing his unconscious form with stabilizing reiatsu, “The guy screwed up and he admits it. He should be sorry. He’s got more power than most of the past Kuchiki leaders put together, and he still didn’t last five minutes…”

“Hardly anyone did!” Ichigo objected, “I got my bankai sliced in two like it was nothing! It’s not surprising at all that Byakuya lost. Just you make sure that he’s full power before you let him leave here. He may have lost before, but that was when the damned quincies stole his bankai, so he couldn’t fight full strength. Any of the rest of you would have had a hard time too. Don’t tell me that you wouldn’t!”

“It ain’t our job to protect Soul Society!” Tenjiro argued, “The Gotei 13 protects Soul Society. We protect the soul king.”

Ichigo glared at the hot spring demon aggressively.

“What the hell good is a king if he doesn’t have anyone in his kingdom?” he demanded.

Tenjiro seethed, but reined in his reaction.

“Get outta here, will you?” he said, off-handedly.

“I’ll go,” Ichigo said, wrangling his clothes back into place, “But you take care of Byakuya and don’t you dare try to make him feel bad over his loss!”

“Hey, the scolding was for his own good. he ain’t some weakling from the Rukongai. He’s a noble prince! And a noble prince and clan leader’s got to _not lose_.”

Tenjiro’s eyes narrowed.

“You might wanna remember that, _Shiba_ Ichigo.”

“Shut up!” Ichigo answered scathingly, “ I know who I am.”

“Heh,” Tenjiro chuckled, “Did you tell him?”

“What?” Ichigo mused, “What difference does that make?”

The hot spring demon shrugged.

“None to me,” he commented dismissively, “But his family may have a thing or two to say about it.”

“Huh?”

“Forget it. Get outta here!”

“Fine, just remember what I said,” Ichigo steamed, heading out the door.

Tenjiro huffed out a sharper breath.

“Fucking kids,” he muttered, his hands oddly gentle as they set Byakuya’s clothing back in place, “Don’t know what the hell you’re doing. Probably didn’t even use protection, did you?”

He looked down at Byakuya as the noble groaned uncomfortably and began to regain consciousness. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again.

“Where d’you think you’re going?” Tenjiro scolded him, “You shouldn’t be getting out of bed yet. I told you that you need to rest. What the fuck were you doing…erm…y’know, having sex with Ichigo when you’re like this?”

“What?” Byakuya managed, giving him a stymied look, “What did you say?”

“I told you to rest and I come in here to find you passing out after taking the goddamned _Shiba heir’s_ virginity!”

Byakuya’s eyes widened in distress.

“I thought it was a dream! I did not know he was really here. I thought it a hallucination!”

“Nope,” Tenjiro sniffed, “It was real, all right. Damned real. You just poked Shiba Isshin’s son.”

Byakuya’s already pale face went white.

“Ichigo is…?”

“What? He didn’t tell you that?” Tenjiro asked with an edge of sarcasm, “I guess there wasn’t time with how fast you two got down to business. Really, Kuchiki, after mourning your dead wife this long, I didn’t think you’d just go for it with Ichigo like that…still, can’t say I blame you. He’s…”

“Shut up!” Byakuya hissed furiously, “Don’t you dare disrespect him! That man is the only reason we have any chance of beating these invaders, and you know it!”

“Yeah,” Tenjiro agreed, “But I’m not going to thank him with quite the enthusiasm you just did. Jeezus! Were you thinking at all?”

“I told you, I was only partially aware. I could not tell the difference between reality and dream.”

“Well, that was some hot dream,” Tenjiro chuckled, “Hey, don’t get your nose outta joint. It’s all good, right? You can just…explain it to him when this is all over.”

Byakuya sat up carefully and folded his hands in his lap again as the door opened and an attendant arrived with hot tea.

“I will not know where to begin,” he confessed, “I am as much in love with Ichigo as he is with me. But where I understand the rules about the marriages of leaders and heirs, he does not. And, given his past behavior, I do not think this will be any different. Ichigo is going to hate me.”

“Aww,” Tenjiro drawled, “you never know. Although, preliminary reports say that the noble houses have taken heavy losses. Your own excepted.”

“That is because of my cousin’s intervention,” Byakuya explained, “After Aizen’s rampage, Tetsuya made a plan for further incursions into the Seireitei. At the first moment of the attack, he sprung into an evacuation plan that seems to have saved many lives.”

“That’s good. There’ll be some strong people to marry off to revive the numbers of the other clans,” Tenjiro commented, his eyes betraying a hint of sympathy, “But, unfortunately for you and Ichigo…”

“I know,” Byakuya said in a devastated tone, “The ban on leaders and heirs marrying other leaders and heirs will be strictly enforced…and even if he hasn’t yet been named heir, he will be. He is too powerful not to be.”

“It’s going to be up to you to explain all of that to him. But…I wouldn’t do that now. Not while things are in such chaos.”

“I agree,” Byakuya said sadly, “I will wait until the war ends…and then I will tell him.”


	2. Hero And Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya breaks difficult news to Ichigo about their relationship.

Byakuya flash stepped into the quincy king’s throne room with Toshiro and Kenpachi on his heels. The three skidded to a stop, their eyes coming to rest on Rukia, where she sat at Orihime’s side, infusing the human girl’s body with healing reiatsu.

“Rukia,” Byakuya panted in a relieved voice, “Are you and Orihime all right?”

“We’re fine,” Rukia assured him, “Orihime isn’t badly injured. I healed her and I’m now just stabilizing her reiatsu.”

She followed Byakuya’s gaze to the open portal in the center of the room.

“Ywach passed through to the Seireitei,” she added worriedly, “And Renji and Ichigo followed, despite his threats to give them a terrifying death.”

“Sounds like our boys!” Kenpachi laughed, stepping forward, “What say we go and join them?”

“Shouldn’t we scan the pathway and make sure there are no tricks?” Toshiro asked, frowning.

Byakuya’s lips twitched slightly and he examined the portal for a moment.

“Rukia, did you witness anything out of the ordinary when they passed through?”

“No,” Rukia answered, “nothing at all. There was just a little flash of power as they entered.”

“Then, let’s go,” Kenpachi urged them.

“What do you think, Kuchiki?” Toshiro asked his more reserved comrade.

Byakuya moved forward, extending his senses and examining the passage closely.

“I do not sense anything inherently dangerous in the entry, but we should enter fully shielded and be ready to fight upon our arrival.”

“Eh, you bunch of sissies!” Kenpachi complained, “Let’s go!”

He dashed through the portal entry, setting off a little flash of golden light as he disappeared. Byakuya and Toshiro exchanged glances, then Byakuya looked back at Rukia.

“There are no more enemies here,” he commented, “You should be safe until more of our comrades arrive. Still, be vigilant.”

Rukia nodded.

“I will, Nii-sama,” she promised.

Byakuya nodded and flash stepped through the portal entry. He felt the heat of the quincy power that flashed around him, then felt a moment of intense disorientation. He spun through blackness, so fast and with such force that his senses could not center themselves to tell him what was happening. His body was ejected suddenly, thrown out, into a smoky ruin and it was only his sharp reflexes that kept him on his feet as he landed.

The choking smoke blinded him for a moment, and he was vaguely aware of Kenpachi swearing and climbing to his feet, off to one side. A moment later, Toshiro shot out of the portal, landing expertly, near Byakuya’s side. The three arrivals blinked and looked around, catching their breath together as the quincy, Uryu, cried out from nearby.

“NOW, KUROSAKI!”

“Let’s get that little quincy bastard!” Kenpachi shouted, raising his sword, only to find his hand blocked by Byakuya’s.

Kenpachi glared at the noble, snarling.

“What th’hell, Kuchiki? You saw that little fuck leave with their king!”

“We also sensed that his power wasn’t stolen back by Ywach when the others’ was,” Toshiro said, more calmly, “Kuchiki, are you sure we shouldn’t…?”

The three watched with widened eyes as Ichigo swung his sword at the quincy king, slashing across his black form and slicing it neatly in two. Ghostly screams erupted all around and dark power roared through the area, shaking the ground, then sending fighters and observers crashing down.

Byakuya crawled blindly through the choking smoke, coughing and feeling his way with his hands. He tried to angle himself in the direction of the place where Ichigo had been, but denied any sort of reference point, he quickly became disoriented. He came upon a collapsed body and touched the person’s arm, sensing the reiatsu. His breath caught at realizing that the unconscious man was Aizen Sousuke. He swiftly bound the traitor in a powerful kido, then sent another shock through him to make sure he did not wake. He realized then that the smoke was beginning to clear and spotted Toshiro near his position. Wordlessly, he turned Aizen over to the Squad Ten taicho, then he continued in the direction in which he had last seen the shinigami substitute.

“Ichigo!” he called out, choking on the still sooty air, “Kurosaki Ichigo!”

He heard a groan and headed towards the sound.

“I’ve found Abarai!” Toshiro yelled, flash stepping to the fallen fukutaicho’s side.

“Ugh…” a male voice muttered, somewhere ahead of the noble.

Byakuya hurried forward and found Ichigo facedown and clawing at the dirt. He laid a hand on the young man’s shoulder, then ducked aside as a flare of reiatsu exploded out of Ichigo’s hand.

“It is me!” Byakuya said sharply, “Ywach is dead.”

“Dead as a doornail,” Kenpachi concluded, looking down at the puddle of bloody goo mixed with two lumps of mangled flesh and snapped bone on the ground, not far from Ichigo, “Damn, no fun at all. All the good ones are dead or out cold!”

“Just be quiet and keep an eye on that thing,” Toshiro snapped, glancing back to where second division was beginning to appear near Aizen’s bound form.

Ichigo laid on the ground in front of Byakuya, groaning again as his eyes opened and saw only tumbled earth and one of his clenching hands.

“Ugh!” he managed again, “B-bya…?”

“I am here,” Byakuya assured him, curling an arm around him as he rolled onto his back.

Fresh shards of pain wracked his beaten body and he gave another guttural groan, gazing up at the noble through agonized eyes.

“B-bya…kuya?”

“Be quiet,” Byakuya admonished him in a gentle tone, “You are barely in one piece. Lie still and let me take care of you.”

“O-okay,” Ichigo answered, smiling dazedly up at him, “Th-thanks, Byakuya.”

“I told you to be quiet.”

“’kay.”

A huge thunderclap sounded suddenly, rumbling the ground around them. Byakuya looked up and frowned at the sight of the threatening clouds.

“We should find shelter,” he sighed, lifting Ichigo carefully.

He felt a worried jolt at the lack of any response and glanced down at the shingami substitute, reading the pain and the weakness of his reiatsu.

“We’ll not go very far. You are in no condition to be moved, but we need to get out of this.”

Byakuya stiffened as a warning siren rose up and shrieked painfully in his ears.

_Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Reports of desperation attacks occurring in multiple areas. All healers move injured to safe zones as soon as possible. All remaining troops, engage the enemy!_

“Wh-what’s…goin’ on?” Ichigo managed dazedly.

“I thought you were unconscious,” Byakuya chided him, carrying Ichigo away from the others and heading for a small cave he knew stood nearby, “You should be resting.”

“B-but they said…”

“Never you mind what they said. You are not a Gotei officer. Those orders don’t apply to you. Not to mention that in your current shape, you could not fight off a hell butterfly.”

“Hey, that’s not n-nice,” Ichigo complained.

“But it is true.”

“You s-still shouldn’t say that to someone, especially when a guy is injured.”

“I do not think a person who is injured and weak as a kitten should be wanting to go and fight, or should even be talking so much.”

Ichigo giggled weakly.

“You’re mean. You know that?” he laughed, grabbing at his aching head.

“I am sensible, unlike you right now. Please hold still. I need to restore your reiatsu and heal your wounds. Then, you must rest. The rain is coming down too hard for us to leave here any time soon.”

Ichigo’s smile faded as the pain began to break through again. He shivered under Byakuya’s hands and his teeth clenched. Noting his discomfort, Byakuya increased the sedative kido he was employing, then continued his work on the shinigami substitute’s wounds. Ichigo gave a shuddering sigh and fell still, just looking quietly up at the noble as he finished the healing and removed his oken cloak to cover him.

“H-hey,” Ichigo managed drowsily, “You’re gonna get cold.”

“I am fine.”

“C-c’mon, lie down and keep me warm. I promise I’ll rest.”

Byakuya looked back at him with a conflicted expression.

“What’s wrong?” Ichigo asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Byakuya shook his head and took a stinging breath.

“I suppose we are not going anywhere and it is very cold. You need to be kept warm so that you will not go into shock.”

Byakuya moved away for a moment, with Ichigo’s eyes squinting and struggling to follow him.

“What’re you doin’?”

“I am setting a negative reiatsu cage around us, so that we cannot be sensed by any enemies. As much as you need sleep, I do also. I need to be able to protect us if we are attacked when we emerge.”

“Well,” Ichigo chuckled, holding a hand to his aching side, “no one’s emerging from anywhere for a while, so come and lie down with me.”

Byakuya gave him a stern look.

“As long as you promise to rest.”

“I told you I would,” Ichigo laughed, grunting as a twinge of pain moved through him again.

Byakuya returned to his side and slid under the cloak, laying down on his back and pulling Ichigo so that the injured man laid partially on top of him. He scowled at the aroused grin the younger man gave him.

“Now, you’re teasing me,” he mumbled, nipping at Byakuya’s lips.

The noble wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

“You promised you would rest,” Byakuya said in a low, controlled voice.

“I will,” Ichigo said contritely, “I just…I was thinking about what happened, y’know, up there, and I wanted to feel close to you like that again.”

“You are no shape for lovemaking,” Byakuya scolded him, “Go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Ichigo whispered, stealing a last, melting kiss that left Byakuya’s heart stinging, “Just don’t go anywhere, all right?”

“I will not leave you,” Byakuya promised, hating himself for the misleading use of words, “Rest.”

He watched as Ichigo drifted off, lulled by the light brushing of the noble’s fingers on his cheeks and throat.

_This is killing me._

_How and I supposed to end this?_

Byakuya remained awake as Ichigo slept. Dogged by vicious throbs of guilt and regret, he struggled with his options, until weariness overtook him and he drifted off into a discomfited slumber, filled with nightmares and leaving him sweating and tensed in Ichigo’s tight embrace.

When he started to rise out of sleep again, he felt warm hands exploring gently beneath his clothing, and Ichigo’s hot, feisty mouth seeking his as though starved.

“Ichigo…” he moaned, only half awake and his mind still hazy from troubled sleep.

“Shh, it’s my turn now,” Ichigo whispered, “I let you take me before, and now…”

_I cannot let him…_

_I might…_

_But we were already together in the royal realm, and without a protection charm. Ichigo obviously does not know that…_

Ichigo’s hand slid down, over his soft belly, seeking his already alert privates.

“Ichigo, stop!” he objected, trying to turn away.

“What do you mean, stop?” Ichigo asked, pinning him gently and looking down into Byakuya’s widened eyes, “Byakuya, what’s wrong? You said before that…”

“I know,” Byakuya said, sitting up and closing his clothing self-protectively.

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked, looking confused, “I thought you were in love with me. I thought you wanted me too. Is it that I wanted to take you and that isn’t okay, for some reason? I don’t have to…”

“It is not that,” Byakuya said, taking Ichigo’s hands in his and lowering his eyes dispiritedly, “Ichigo, I have to be honest with you. This…what we are doing? This cannot happen. I am…sorry that I misled you before. I did not mean to. The emotions I expressed to you were real, but in that condition, I was not able to…”

Ichigo’s face paled and he gave the noble an incredulous look.

“You knew?” he asked disbelievingly, “You knew that we shouldn’t, but you went to bed with me anyway?”

Byakuya stared back at him, lost for words, and his face as white as Ichigo’s.

“Will you at lease tell me why?” he asked in a trembling voice, “Is it because you are expected to have kids? Byakuya…”

“It is not because of that,” Byakuya said, struggling to find the right words, “There is a long standing rule for the protection of clan independence that no leader or heir of one clan can marry the leader or heir of another.”

“Whoa!” Ichigo exclaimed, “You knew about me being a Shiba? Byakuya!”

“I did not know when we were together, I promise you,” Byakuya insisted apologetically, “It was only after, when Tenjiro told me who you were.”

“And, just like that, you don’t…? Because of some stupid law? Really?”

“It has been in effect since nearly the beginning of our known history,” Byakuya explained in a shaking voice, “Among the great clans, it is paramount that one does not simply swallow up another.”

“Our clans aren’t going to swallow each other up!” Ichigo yelled, pulling back and glaring, “What kinda bullshit are you handing me? Are you for real?”

“Ichigo, I did not know! I swear it!”

“Like I can believe _anything_ you say! You said you love me!”

Byakuya gave him an agonized look.

“I _do_ love you!”

“But, not enough to go and tell those stupid old men that!” Ichigo accused him, “Not enough to stand up to them and tell them that we’re going to do what we damned well please. No, just like that, it doesn’t matter that I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY!”

“Ichigo, please…”

“You ASSHOLE!” Ichigo raged, striking out with a fist and sending Byakuya crashing to the floor of the cave, “How could you _do_ something like that to me? Do you know how shitty that is to do to someone?”

“I told you,” Byakuya panted, remaining collapsed on the ground and reaching up with one hand to touch the bleeding bruise on his cheek, “I did not know that we could not be together! I was not trying to take advantage of you. I feel as bad as you do about all of this.”

“No, you don’t,” Ichigo said coldly, his eyes filling with indignant tears, and beginning to overflow, “You don’t have a clue!”

“Ichigo, I am…so…v-very sorry!” Byakuya whispered, his heart aching fiercely at the horrific expression on Ichigo’s face.

Ichigo turned towards the cave entrance, loosing a burst of kido that shattered the protective cage they were in and made the cave rumble ominously.

“What are you doing?” Byakuya objected, scrambling to his feet, “Ichigo, it is pouring out there and you are injured…”

“Get away from me!” Ichigo cried, his reiatsu flaring and forcing the surprised noble back against the far wall of the cave, “Don’t you ever come near me again! Don’t look at me. Don’t speak to me…”

“Ichigo!”

“I never want to see you again!”

Byakuya stared in shock as the shinigami substitute burst out of the cave and disappeared into the howling storm.

“Ichigo, don’t!” he cried, moving to follow.

Raging wind rose up, hissing in the trees and trying to push him back. Byakuya flash stepped wildly, trying to sense Ichigo’s direction, but the buffeting wind and whipping limbs seemed to attack from all directions. Byakuya stumbled forward, holding his arms around his slender body and blinking water out of his eyes. He called Ichigo’s name repeatedly, his haunted mind repeating the warning they had received before.

_If the quincies find him…_

He took a step and felt open space beneath his foot. Violent wind struck his back, driving him over the edge of a cliff he hadn’t been able to see or sense. He fell soundlessly, crashing down into rushing water and stunned for a moment by the impact.

_Kami, if Ichigo fell into this!_

Byakuya’s body slammed into a rock, then was dragged down, under the water. He thanked his lucky stars for the gift that his cousin had given him…a small charm that held a drop of water from his cousin’s shikai. He felt Tetsuya’s power curl around him, both allowing him to breathe as he struggled to escape the raging torrent, and also summoning a tall black stallion that appeared within moments and threw himself into the water, barreling towards Byakuya and snatching him up in bared teeth, dragging him in the direction of the shore. They crawled out of the water and Byakuya collapsed on the shore, panting hard and seeing stars as the stallion nudged him with a wet nose.

“Arashi,” he managed in a ragged voice, “f-find Ichigo!”

 _I am going to carry you to safety first_ , the stallion’s soft voice whispered insistently into his mind.

“B-but, Ichigo is…”

The darkness closed in, stopping the noble’s words and leaving him senseless and unmoving at the edge of the water. Arashi looked down at him for a moment, then flinched at the shoulders, raising lovely black wings that he used to maneuver the collapsed shinigami onto his back. He curled his wings around the unconscious Kuchiki leader and found the trail leading back home.

“Ichigo,” Byakuya whispered deliriously, “Ichigo, come back. I am sorry. I am so, very sorry!”


	3. The White King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo wakes in a strange place, with no memory of what has happened to him.

A heavy current swirled around Ichigo’s unconscious body, where it laid, sprawled across a floating log, and pushed it towards the edges until his dangling feet began to drag. One bare foot entangled itself with a few limbs embedded in the mud, and he slid off and slapped down in the shallows. His body having gone numb long before, he only felt a little jolt that roused him slightly. Pained golden brown eyes opened and blinked sluggishly and Ichigo shivered and groaned.

“Wh-what? Where…?”

He lifted his head, shivering harder as a chill breeze blew over his wet body. Realizing that he was still partly submerged, he dragged himself onto the shore and collapsed from the effort. He laid, panting and quivering, unable to move, even when he heard footsteps approaching him.

“What’s this?” a deep, male voice asked, “A shinigami?”

“O-oh!” Ichigo gasped, trying to lift himself.

“He looks half dead,” a feminine voice added, “Orders are to kill any shinigamis we find.”

“Let’s see if he knows anything useful first,” the man said, reaching down and roughly turning him onto his back.

A howl of anguish erupted from Ichigo, and he struggled to bring the two people in front of him into focus. But all that he could manage to discern was that it seemed to be a man and a woman, and both wore white. At seeing his face, the two made sounds of surprise.

“Shit! Do you _know_ who that is?” the man said excitedly.

“Are you kidding me?” the woman exclaimed.

“Wh-what are you…?” Ichigo stammered.

Their faces came closer, but remained oddly distorted.

“Kurosaki Ichigo,” the man said, frowning down at him.

“Who are y-you?” Ichigo managed in a shaky whisper.

“Relax,” said the man, touching his face and sending a little throb of sedative power through him, dropping him back into sleep, “We’re taking you to the palace.”

“Th…th’palace?” he mumbled incoherently, “Wh-wha…palace?”

He could still hear the voices of the ones who had found him, and he felt himself being lifted and carried, but he had lost the ability to understand what he was hearing. All he received were garbled images and sounds as he struggled to make sense of what was happening to him. He couldn’t have guessed how long it was until he was lowered into hot water and washed thoroughly, then dressed and laid in a comfortable bed. Exhausted, and at least convinced that whoever had found him was at least interested in keeping him alive, he allowed himself to descend into sleep.

When he woke, hours later, he found himself in an unfamiliar room, lying in a soft bed and set in gentle restraints. The expensive looking antique furniture, lush carpet and tasteful décor reminded him of somewhere else he had been, but his mind refused to yield the name of the place.

_But this is someone who is rich._

He strained his mind to remember what had happened, where he had been before arriving where he was, something to help him regain his bearings, but thinking in reverse only left him at what seemed to be a break in his memory.

_What happened to me?_

_Why can’t I remember anything?_

He startled as the bedroom door opened and an old man with ice blue eyes and neatly combed white hair, and wearing a simple white uniform entered, carrying a tray of food. He walked to the bed and looked down at Ichigo, meeting his eyes appraisingly.

“Good morning, _Edle Knecht_ Ichigo,” the man greeted him, “Are you feeling better, sir?”

“Who?” Ichigo asked, blinking, “What did you say?”

The man smiled at him kindly.

“You still look a little muddled,” he said calmly, “I am Mandel Lang. I am a servant of the Kaiser.”

“Kaiser?” Ichigo repeated, looking confused, “Who is that?”

“Not to worry, my boy. I will go and find the healer and Commander Brandt.”

“Who?”

“They will clear things up for you,” Mandel assured him, setting the tray in his lap and adjusting his pillows and restraints so that he was upright and just able to manage eating.

“Why am I tied up?” Ichigo asked, frowning, “Where is this place?”

“Just eat something, please,” Mandel said kindly, “The others will be along and they will explain everything to you. I am just here to see to your comfort until they arrive.”

“Well, I need to be out of these things!” Ichigo complained, “Why am I like this? Who brought me here? Where am I?”

“Shh, shh, calm down, now,” Mandel soothed him, “It’s no good to show temper. That’s likely to get you punished. Be a good boy and eat your food. You need strength for whatever happens, right?”

“Uh…”

“There now. You eat that and rest quietly, and I will send the healer and inform Commander Brandt you are awake.”

The man turned and exited the room before Ichigo could object.

“Commander Brandt?” Ichigo mused softly, looking down at the tray.

He studied the bindings on his wrists and found them to be soft, but locked at the edge so that he couldn’t loosen them. The window in the room looked normal enough, but glowed slightly.

_Is that some kind of barrier?_

_Probably._

_Whoever these people are, they don’t want me to escape._

Unable to find a way to escape, he turned his attention to the food that had arrived.

_Well, they don’t seem to want to kill me._

He took a tentative bite, then felt his stomach snarl in response.

_I’m starving!_

_How long was I out cold?_

He dove onto the hot, savory food, emptying his plate in minutes and finishing as the door to his room opened and two men walked in together. The first was late middle aged and had salt and pepper hair and kind hazel eyes. He was dressed in a lab coat and carried a stethoscope. The second man was taller and younger, with short cropped brown hair and stern grey eyes. He wore what looked to be a white military uniform.

“ _Edle Knecht_ Ichigo,” the younger man addressed him, “I am Commander Brandt. I am second in command to Kaiser Nacht.”

“Who is that?” Ichigo asked, forcing calm into his voice, “And what is _Edle Knecht_?”

“Kaiser Nacht is the quincy leader,” Brandt explained, “With the fall of our king, Ywach, Ishida Uryu was next in line. Unfortunately, he has abdicated and broken with us. Kaiser Nacht was the strongest of the noble lords who survived the recent conflict.”

“And what’s _Edle Knecht_?” Ichigo asked again.

“ _Edle Knecht_ means noble servant. You are Ichigo of the Kurosaki noble clan. You are the last of that clan. Unfortunately, you are a _Gemischt_ , a mixed blood. But the Kurosaki name earns you some status as the Kaiser’s _Edle Knecht_.”

“I’m a servant?” Ichigo asked, “Why don’t I remember anything?”

The commander glanced at the healer, then back at Ichigo.

“You were injured. Verrill, here, our healer, was able to heal your injuries, but you did have a severe head injury, so you may not remember because of that. All you really need to know is that, as _Edle Knecht_ , you are property of the Kaiser. You are to obey him, pureblood nobles and officers of the military.”

“I’m a slave?” Ichigo asked, looking alarmed.

“You are a high noble servant,” Brandt corrected him, “You are above the menials in the royal household, but you serve the Kaiser and the noble leaders.”

“How long have I been a servant?”

The bedroom door opened, admitting a man taller than Brandt and more muscular. His hair was long, deep black and slicked back, partially restrained by a gold band around the man’s head. His icy black eyes and frowning mouth, combined with the dark feeling of intense power around him warned Ichigo that he wasn’t a person who liked being crossed.

“Let me guess,” Ichigo said in a serios tone, “You’re Kaiser Nacht?”

“I am,” the man answered in a silken voice, “Have you been made comfortable, Ichigo?”

“W-well, yeah, except for the part where I’m tied up,” Ichigo answered, an edge of anger in his tone, “What’s the big idea, bringing me here and tying me up?”

“You were found badly injured and we brought you into the shadows to heal you. When we realized that you were a member of the Kurosaki clan that was thought to be dead and that you were a _Gemischt_ , I claimed you.”

“You…claimed me?” Ichigo repeated, his eyes darkening.

“You are already with child, so I will allow you to have the baby, but as it appears to have been fathered by a shinigami, it will be a servant of lower stature.”

“What? Wait a second! I’m…what?” Ichigo stammered, “What did you say to me?”

“You are with child,” Nacht repeated, studying him closely, “You weren’t aware that noble male spirits can procreate with other males?”

“What?” Ichigo asked, looking stymied, “They can?”

“ _You_ can,” Nacht answered.

“And you say that I…?”

“You have been impregnated recently. As your owner, I have the choice of allowing it or ending it. I…assume that you wish to carry the child?”

“Huh?” Ichigo managed still struggling to make sense of what he had been told.

“If you don’t want the child, then Verrill can abort it,” Nacht explained.

“What? No!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“But if you don’t know yourself, then you don’t know who the father is. Are you sure you want this child, Ichigo?”

“I…I don’t know what I want!” Ichigo answered, his eyes widening in distress, “I don’t know what’s going on here! How did this happen?”

“You seem unsettled,” Nacht said, a vague look of sympathy touching his stern features, “Verrill will make you comfortable, and Verrill, will you please put a collar on him so that we don’t have to restrain him?”

“What? A collar?” Ichigo objected, “Why do I have to…?”

Ichigo stiffened in reaction, staring up into Nacht’s icy black eyes as the man’s hand wrapped around his bound wrist and tightened.

“I know you are new here,” he said in a warning tone, “but you will follow my instructions and cooperate or you will be punished severely. I am this nation’s leader and I make the rules here. You are my servant, my property now. You will obey my orders without question. Do you understand?”

Ichigo stared back at the man, his face going pale and his heart pounding.

_This guy is a monster…_

“Verrill, fit him with a collar and move him to my bedroom. I will be in soon.”

_His bedroom?_

_I’m that kind of servant?_

_What the hell…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tessai looked up as the senkaimon in the underground training room beneath Kisuke’s candy shop suddenly opened and a delicate looking young man with wavy black hair and bright sapphire eyes burst in. Tessai blinked in surprise, then recognized the Kuchiki crest on the young man’s navy blue uniform.

“Well, hello,” he greeted the young man, “Are you here about Kuchiki taicho? You must be the cousin he mentioned.”

“I am Kuchiki Tetsuya,” the man answered breathlessly, “I heard that my cousin was injured and that he was brought here. Can you take me to him?”

“Yes, of course,” Tessai said amiably, “Come with me, Tetsuya-san. He is in a guest room. Urahara-san is still healing from the battles in the royal realm, but he was well enough to oversee your cousin’s treatment.”

“Oh, that is good that Urahara-san has returned safely,” Tetsuya said, calming slightly, “

Tessai noticed suddenly that the young man’s sword arm was hanging oddly and there were dark circles around his pretty blue eyes.

“You look a little ragged. I should heal you first.”

“Please,” Tetsuya said urgently, “I must see my cousin. We sensed the disappearance of his reiatsu and only felt its return and knew he was alive within the last few days. It is imperative that I reach him as soon as possible.”

“Easy, easy, it’s going to be fine,” Tessai said bracingly, “Let me get you to his room. But you also need to let me treat that arm. You’ve broken it recently, haven’t you.”

“Oh,” Tetsuya said, blushing, “yes. I was outside the barrier that protected the family and I had some difficulty with a quincy that discovered the facility.”

“I think everyone had some difficulty with the quincy invaders,” Tessai said kindly.

He led Tetsuya up, out of the training room and into the house that was connected to Kisuke’s shop.

“Kuchiki taicho is right this way. He is going to be fine, but he did get knocked around a bit. Fell into the river during the storm.”

“He did?” Tetsuya asked, looking alarmed.

“Got a little beat up by the rocks, but he’ll be fine. He’s mostly just exhausted from the battles. Hitsugaya taicho arrived a little while ago to take a report on Kuchiki taicho’s condition, and he said that your cousin was worn from the terrible fights up there.”

Tessai went quiet as they reached Byakuya’s guest room and he led Tetsuya inside.

Tetsuya’s heart skipped and raced as he spotted his cousin in the bed and rushed to his side.

“Byakuya-sama!” he exclaimed.

“Whoa, hey,” Kisuke chuckled, turning to look at him.

At the sight of the comely young man, Kisuke paused and his eyes widened slightly.

“Ah, you must be Kuchiki Tetsuya?” he inquired.

“Yes,” the young man answered, “Please, is my cousin all right? He’s still unconscious?”

“Byakuya is unconscious,” Kisuke confirmed, “He’s suffering mostly from exhaustion from the battles and hypothermia from taking a bath in that icy, cold river. You look kinda beat up yourself. Let me have a look at that arm.”

“Oh, it’s…”

“It’s clearly broken,” Kisuke insisted, reaching over and gently capturing Tetsuya’s injured limb.

At his touch, Tetsuya froze, shivering slightly and showing a momentary flash of fear, before giving a little sigh and relaxing.

“Sorry,” Kisuke apologized, “I wasn’t getting overly friendly or anything. I just want to help.”

“I’m more worried about Byakuya-sama,” Tetsuya persisted.

“Well, I told you he’s gonna be okay. I did tell you that, didn’t I?”

“I think so,” Tetsuya said, the flush on his skin darkening as Kisuke infused his arm with healing power, then turned it over.

He spotted several very light scars on the soft underside and frowned, studying them closely.

“Don’t mind those,” Tetsuya said off-handedly, “Those are old.”

“R-right,” Kisuke answered, continuing to study the fine markings, “I had heard that Byakuya had a cousin that he rescued from the old noble’s prison years ago. Was that you?”

Tetsuya nodded.

“I was born in Itamigiri,” he explained, “My father was Kuchiki Soujun’s cousin and close friend and my mother was a commoner of the mid-Rukongai. Being that it was illegal and the punishments were much harsher back then, they were captured and imprisoned. I grew up in the prison.”

“And Byakuya raided the prison when he was a teenager, and he found you. I remember hearing about that. But, now you’re…?”

“I am Byakuya-sama’s bodyguard and personal healer,” Tetsuya explained, “I am also head of house security at Kuchiki Manor.”

Kisuke nodded.

“I hear you’re also the reason why Byakuya still had a family. You must really be something, Kuchiki Tetsuya.”

“No,” Tetsuya said solemnly, his eyes going back to his sleeping cousin, “I’m not anyone important.”

“Nah,” Kisuke laughed, “Now, I don’t think that’s true at all.”


	4. Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo learns the true nature of the man who is now his master.

Kisuke sat next to Tetsuya, at Byakuya’s bedside, cradling the noble’s broken arm in one hand and infusing it with warm healing power. As the shopkeeper worked, the tension slowly left the young man’s body and his face took on a relieved, but tired look.

“I’ll need to wrap this, and I want you to keep it in a sling for a few days, but it’s healing well,” Kisuke said approvingly, “I’d just like you to avoid fighting quincies for now. Think you can do that, Tetsuya-san?”

There was something in the elder man’s gentle touch and teasing smile that kept a little flush on Tetsuya’s cheeks and throat as he answered.

“I will try, but I suppose it’s up to the quincies to cooperate.”

“You’re right about that,” Kisuke chuckled, continuing to hold Tetsuya’s arm in place as he wrapped the protective bandage around his injured limb, “But they’re pretty much done for, and they know it. Most of them are just escaping into the shadows, where they’re out of our reach, but some, like the one you ran into, are just plain desperate and will take as many shinigamis with them as they can when they die.”

“That makes these last confrontations very dangerous,” Tetsuya observed.

“You’ve got that right.”

Kisuke set Tetsuya’s arm in a blue sling, carefully adjusting the angle. He caught Tetsuya’s eye as he worked and gave the young man a charming wink.

“All done,” he said, standing.

“Thank you, Urahara-san,” Tetsuya said gratefully, “It feels much better.”

“I’m glad. But um, I was wondering if you would mind if I had a closer look at you.”

“Oh, I assure you, I am fine now,” Tetsuya laughed softly, “I only want to sit with my cousin and wait for him to wake.”

“He’s likely to be unconscious for a while longer, and I am really curious about something.”

Tetsuya looked back at him questioningly.

“Well,” Kisuke went on, “it’s not every day that a Pegasus comes walking into the shop, and I was intrigued when Arashi told me that he is connected to you.”

“W-wait a minute,” Tetsuya said, looking confused, “Arashi spoke to you?”

“Uh, yeah, he sort of spoke into my mind.”

“Yes, that is how he communicates, although he rarely speaks to anyone but me. He will speak to Byakuya-sama, but he prefers to conduct himself mostly as a horse…although, he has lately learned to fledge and he can fly a little.”

“Yeah, when he arrived carrying Byakuya, he had his wings around your cousin, holding him on. Beautiful stallion. He has your eyes.”

Tetsuya’s blush deepened.

“We are closely connected. Some might call him a familiar, but it is really a little more complicated.”

“Oh?”

“When I was a prisoner, my spirit centers were sealed to prevent me from developing my powers. My water ability, even sealed, allowed me to never drown, and I was able to create raindrops or snow very close to me. While a prisoner, I was tortured and sexually abused. And my powers were held back so that I couldn’t defend myself. When Byakuya-sama raided the prison, we were attacked as we ran for freedom, and my husband, Naoki was killed. Byakuya-sama and I were attacked again, very suddenly, and we had no time to react. I was sure we were going to die, as Noaki had, but that was when Arashi burst out of my body and protected us. It seems that he is a force of my will to overcome my weakness of body. I thought that he might disappear as my own power grew, but he has not. He is bound to me. He is able to use my powers, and, as I told you, he is learning to fly.”

“Does Byakuya know he can fly?”

“Only if he saw Arashi’s wings while Arashi was rescuing him and bringing him here,” Tetsuya answered, “I had noticed he was itchy around his withers before the war began, but he didn’t first manifest wings until the war was underway.”

“Hmm,” Kisuke mused, “Maybe it was the constant pressure of being exposed to ongoing, intermittent crises.”

He noticed Tetsuya giving him a curious look and he smiled a little sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I’m just always curious about how things work. So, do you mind if I have a closer look at you, Tetsuya-san?”

“I suppose that would be fine,” Tetsuya said, glancing at Byakuya, “Byakuya-sama has cautioned me not to share too much about my powers, but he trusts you.”

“He does?” Kisuke chuckled, shaking his head, “I don’t know why. He was pretty pissed off when I left and Yoruichi went with me, wasn’t he?”

Tetsuya sighed softly.

“I think it was more that she chose to leave and to let him think that she was dead.”

“Which is interesting,” Kisuke observed, standing up and waiting as Tetsuya joined him, “Because he always acted like he couldn’t stand her.”

Tetsuya gave the shopkeeper a look of amusement.

“I think we both know that Byakuya-sama’s feelings about her were much more complicated. I would compare them to that of a sibling, contentious sometimes, but guided by love.”

“But now, _you_ and Byakuya must be very close, if you are the first person he asked for when he reached us.”

“Yes,” Tetsuya confessed softly, “No one is closer to me than Byakuya-sama.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo stepped into Nacht’s bedroom, his heart quickening as he paused, just inside and Mandel looked up at him.

“You look pale, sir,” his attendant said anxiously.

“Well, we both know what that guy’s gonna do to me when he gets here,” Ichigo said dispiritedly, “And with this collar on me, I can’t get away. I can’t do anything to stop it.”

“Would you like a sedative?” the attendant asked in a sympathetic tone, “You were already a pain reliever in your drink.”

“I was?” Ichigo asked, deflating further at the news, “Is he that cruel? He looks like he might be.”

Mandel’s aged face reflected a deep sadness.

“I am afraid he is not gentle. He…enjoys pain with pleasure.”

“I see,” Ichigo managed, his heart pounding harder and his head beginning to spin as the room around him tilted ominously.

“S-so, you would like the…”

Ichigo and the attendant startled as the door suddenly opened and Kaiser Nacht entered the room. He gave Mandel a stern look and flicked his black eyes in the direction of the door. Mandel bowed hastily.

“G-good evening, sirs!” he said, hastily exiting the room.

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to slow his breaths to ease the aching thumps in his chest. He shivered as Nacht moved in close behind him, so that Ichigo could feel the intense warmth of his body, then he slipped an arm around Ichigo’s waist and kissed him on the side of the throat, just beneath the thick, black collar. Ichigo’s body quivered, but he held perfectly still.

“Just relax,” Nacht breathed into his ear, bringing a heavy flush to Ichigo’s face and throat, “I will be gentle with you our first time together.”

Ichigo’s answer caught in his throat, but he gathered it wouldn’t have been heard anyway as the quincy leader pulled at his waist and guided him towards the bed.

“W-wait!” Ichigo objected, “Look, are we...? C-can we just…you know, talk a little before? I barely know you.”

“You will know me well enough when we’re finished,” Nacht assured him, stopping him beside the bed and turning Ichigo to face him.

He curved a warm palm around Ichigo’s face and leaned forward, capturing his lips possessively. Ichigo’s body stiffened in reaction, then he reeled and let out a gasp of pain as a shock went through his body, weakening his legs.

“What? What did I do?” he exclaimed, grabbing at the collar.

A choked exclamation of pain erupted from within his chest as a stronger shock struck his body.

“Augh!”

Nacht caught him as his legs began to collapse and forced him down onto the bed. Ichigo tried to stay still, but his body reacted violently, hitting and kicking at the other man as another powerful shock struck him.

“S-stop!” Ichigo screamed, “Stop it!”

He struggled onto his knees, panting hard and tears leaking down his face as Nacht rose up behind him and curled an arm around him from behind.

“Do not resist, Kurosaki Ichigo,” the Kaiser warned him, “If you fight me at all, the collar will respond. Repeated shocks are not good for your child.”

“I c-can’t help it!” Ichigo managed, “I can’t just let you do this. I can’t.”

“Hmm,” Nacht said disapprovingly, “I understand you are a fighter, and I have no wish to deal with your resistance. I am hungry for stimulation. I will simply have to employ a different feature of the collar.”

He touched a button on Ichigo’s collar and spoke a short command in a language that Ichigo couldn’t understand, although he was sure that it reminded him of some words he had heard Uryu use. Instantly, Ichigo felt a spreading numbness take over, and his mind went foggy.

“M-my…” he panted dazedly.

“It is kido based,” Nacht explained, “It will not hurt your child.”

The room tilted strangely as Ichigo felt himself being pushed down, then he caught the musky scent of the quincy Kaiser’s suddenly bared body. His vision flickered and he was sure that the fingers that curled into the back of his hair should have hurt as his head was forced down, his chin was caught and his mouth was guided to Nacht’s alert nether region. Robbed of his powers, his strength, and a good measure of his ability to think, he parted his lips and began the expected stimulation. The fingers in his hair loosened and Nacht’s hand stroked the back of his neck affectionately.

“Ah,” Nacht sighed, “That is much better, Ichigo. Thank you.”

The quincy leader’s breaths shortened and his hips moved slightly, making Ichigo choke and start to pull away reflexively. Nacht smiled and let him turn away, then he recaptured Ichigo from behind and raised one slim hand upward. He set Ichigo’s hand in a restraint that hung down from the ceiling, then captured his other hand and did the same. He tugged on a control line, lifting the restrained man’s wrists and dragging Ichigo to his knees. Kneeling behind him, Nacht opened his yukata and ran his hands over the soft expanses of his flesh.

“I look forward to when you will be more accepting of this, so that we can both enjoy our connection,” he breathed into Ichigo’s flushed, barely hearing ear.

He hastily prepared the younger man, then joined their bodies roughly, smiling at the little sound of protest Ichigo managed.

“Impressive,” he purred in Ichigo’s ear, “Just what I would expect of a person with Kurosaki blood. Wild…passionate…resistant. You are everything I imagined you would be.”

One strong arm remained curled around Ichigo’s body, while the other provided stimulation that made Ichigo pant and writhe mindlessly against him. The quincy leader’s powerful hips moved in hard, fast thrusts, bringing the two quickly to the edges of climax.

“You are mine now!” Nacht hissed, groaning in release and watching as the heat and feeling of fullness pushed Ichigo’s trembling body into completion.

Ichigo’s body shuddered and he moaned helplessly as Nacht suddenly released him from the restraints and the two collapsed onto the bed. The quincy leader wound his body tightly around Ichigo’s and kissed him more tenderly on a flushed earlobe.

“Ah…ah, _Byakuya_ ,” Ichigo whispered, earning a look of mingled fury and amusement from Nacht.

“The only name you would utter at a time like this would be the name of your lover,” he concluded, “And now, you have told me who fathered your child.”

He sighed softly, his eyes calming and growing more thoughtful as he held his sleeping servant.

“Byakuya,” he repeated, “Kuchiki Byakuya, this is going to make things very interesting.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya followed Kisuke out of the guest room and down the hallway, past the entrance to the underground training room, and into a large laboratory filled with an array of scientific implements, an examination table, several computers, and any number of machines Tetsuya was sure he had never seen before. They stopped, just inside the door and Kisuke looked back at Tetsuya and smiled.

“If you don’t mind, could you remove everything but your yukata?” he asked, “I need easy access to your spirit centers for the analysis.”

“Ah…” Tetsuya managed, looking distressed for a moment.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kisuke assured him, “You don’t have to, if it will make you uncomfortable. I don’t mean to be rude to you or to make you anxious.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Tetsuya answered, relaxing slightly and beginning to remove his clothing, “I am just…shy about my body. I have a lot of scars that have never gone away.”

Kisuke gave him a look of calm understanding.

“I’ll bet the scars aren’t all physical, either,” he commented.

He reached over a hand and touched Tetsuya’s, stopping him from undressing.

“You don’t have to do that,” he assured the young man, his heart melting at the look of relief his words brought to Tetsuya’s face, “You’ve obviously been through a lot. My curiosity isn’t reason enough to make you have to feel stressed out like that. Just keep your clothes on. I’ll work around them, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Tetsuya answered, moving to the examination table and lying down.

He swallowed hard and gazed up at the ceiling, his heart pounding hard.

_There were scientists at the prisons, and there were healers. The healers, we could usually trust, but the scientists were opportunists, who took advantage of us to satisfy their sick curiosity. Some of the experiments we were subjected to were damaging, and some were deadly. All of them were painful._

“Hey, are you all right?” Kisuke asked, an edge of worry in his voice, “Your heart rate is off the charts. Maybe we should just skip this. I didn’t realize it would be so…”

“Go ahead,” Tetsuya reassured him, “It is good for me to leave my comfort zone in a safe environment. I will relax more, once you begin.”

“Okay,” Kisuke said, observing him closely, “But you tell me if anything I do is not okay. Don’t just let it go. Talk to me. I will stop.”

“I trust you.”

The shopkeeper’s hands were gentle as they moved his clothing just enough to place soft strips over each of the younger man’s six spirit centers and over his spirit core. He connected a wire to each of the strips and turned on a monitor by the examination table, then he slipped another monitoring clip onto one slender, white finger.

“Okay, so far?” he asked, glancing down at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Yes,” he answered, smiling up at Kisuke, “I’m fine.”

“I’m just taking some general readings and then I’ll start a full scan.”

Tetsuya watched quietly as the shopkeeper attended to the monitors and readouts, his handsome, slightly stubbled face and inquisitive grey eyes calm and curious. He made several notes, then picked up an oval, handheld device and showed it to the noble.

“This is the scanner,” he explained, “It’s just going to make a picture, a sort of map of your body that contains more information.”

“Okay.”

The scanner made small, intermittent beeping sounds as Kisuke ran it slowly over Tetsuya’s body, then touched several buttons on the side.

“Would it be all right for me to open your clothing for a moment?” Kisuke asked.

“It’s fine.”

Kisuke nodded and carefully bared the blushing noble, then he picked up a recording device.

“Subject, Kuchiki Tetsuya, male, noble shinigami.”

He paused and glanced at Tetsuya.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“One-hundred-ninety-nine years old,” Tetsuya answered, “Or near twenty in living world years.”

“Subject is one-hundred-ninety-nine years of age, body condition good, reiatsu exceptional. Power level is taicho level. Do you have a bankai?”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Can you describe it? Just in general terms.”

“Re-kuhime is an elemental zanpakuto, which uses water to make waterforms. I place these form on the battlefield and use them to distract my enemy, and to change my position, either to evade attacks or to launch them. In bankai, the waterforms are compacted and released as a blast of water or ice blades.”

“You said that you can’t drown,” Kisuke remembered, “Do you have any other special abilities?”

“I feel uncomfortable, but cannot freeze in extremes of cold,” Tetsuya went on, “and I can impale an object or being with my sword and freeze them from the core outward.”

“Nice,” Kisuke whispered appreciatively.

He paused and looked down at Tetsuya, his eyes even more curious.

“I was right about you,” he said, shaking his head in wonder, “You can barely be classified as a shinigami. You’re a true anomaly, Tetsuya.”

He reached down and ran a fingertip along an angry scar that ran down one side of Tetsuya’s slim form.

“Now, you told me that these scars have just never gone away,” Kisuke went on, “Did Unahana taicho take a crack at them?”

“She tried, but was not able to erase them,” Tetsuya explained, “No one has been able to affect them. Unohana taicho concluded that it was emotional damage with a physical manifestation. But, not even with significant counseling could I rid my body of them.”

“Well,” Kisuke said, giving him a determined look, “what do you think of me giving it a try?”

Tetsuya’s comely face lit brightly.

“Do you think you could?” he asked hopefully.

“Don’t get your hopes up, now,” Kisuke chuckled, “I might not be able to do it. I don’t want to make a promise to you that I can’t keep.”

“I understand,” Tetsuya assured him, his blue eyes filling in the corners with tears, “but given that you are usually the one who has a plan for everything, I think you can. If you can’t, then no one could.”

Kisuke gave the young man a look of surprise and gratitude.

“That’s some vote of confidence,” he said, smiling, “Okay, let’s get to this.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya emerged slowly from the deep sleep he had been in since just after arriving at Urahara’s shop. His hazy eyes opened and ran around the room, and he registered that he laid in a guest room at the shop, and that Urahara and Tetsuya had both been in his room recently.

“Tetsuya,” he whispered, grateful at the signs of his cousin’s well-being.

_I was worried for him. I know that, after evacuating the family, he remained outside the protective barrier and that he confronted any quincies who sought to find them. I knew I was right to put my faith in him._

His mind turned, then, to Ichigo and a worried look came over his face. He looked at the clock by the bed, noting the date and time.

_I could still find him._

_I should go and look for him._

He looked outside, noting that the storm had lessened considerably. He started to sit up, then stiffened and groaned as pain wracked his body all over.

“Kuchiki taicho,” Tessai admonished him from the doorway, where he had appeared, “you need to rest more before you try to get up.”

“But, Ichigo has gone…m-missing,” he relayed.

“Yes,” Tessai affirmed, “You managed to tell us that before you lost consciousness completely. Don’t worry. I was able to contact Kurosaki Isshin and Ishida Ryuuken. They are going to find Ichigo’s friends and conduct a search for him.”

Byakuya paused, looking out at the gently falling rain, his heart aching more than his injured body.

_Maybe I should let them look for Ichigo without me. At least he will listen to them. He has no reason to be angry with them. If I go looking, I may push him farther away. No, right now, he needs comfort that I cannot give him. Hopefully, he will turn to them, and they will be able to calm him._

_And when he is calm, then I will go to him and make things right, whatever it takes._


	5. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Uryu make a terrifying discovery about Ichigo's fate.

Tetsuya slipped out of the bed in his guest room and came slowly to his feet, flinching at the residual pain from the recent battles, but energized by the deep, restoring rest he had been offered at Urahara’s shop. He moved into the dressing area and removed his sleeping yukata, and he was surprised and pleased to find that his house guard’s uniform had been cleaned and mended. He gazed at the uniform for a moment, then began to reach for it, only to have it snatched away as a familiar green-eyed young man appeared beside him.

“Koji!” Tetsuya exclaimed, breaking into a smile and hugging the young man, “What are you doing here? Has the family left the evacuation compound?”

Tetsuya’s attendant nodded, taking the uniform and beginning to dress Tetsuya.

“We were cleared to return this morning,” Koji explained, “We went first to Kuchiki Manor and found it in a shambles. Luckily, we had advanced warning and were able to store a lot of things in the on-site bunkers, so even though the buildings were lost, most of everyone’s personal items and most precious things weren’t lost in the fighting and pillaging.”

“Did Torio come with you?” Tetsuya asked.

Koji nodded and picked up a brush, beginning to work it through the tumbled strands of Tetsuya’s hair.

“He is dressing Byakuya-sama now.”

“After breakfast, we are going out to search the area where he was found by Arashi. Ichigo-sama still has not been found.”

“I heard,” Koji replied, glancing around, “Torio said that Byakuya-sama is beside himself. He seems deeply concerned about what has happened. He is still unclear about what exactly occurred, but Torio says that things Byakuya-sama mentioned suggest that he and Ichigo-sama may have had a disagreement of some kind.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Tetsuya reasoned, “They are both spirited people, and Ichigo-sama seems to bring out more of that in our cousin.”

“Well, I’m sure finding Ichigo will give them a chance to work things out. They are spirited, but they can be reasonable.”

Koji stepped back and gave his master a once over, then nodded in approval.

“Will you and Torio be staying?” asked Tetsuya.

“Yes, although we may have to use the sofas in your and Byakuya-sama’s guest rooms, with all of the injured coming here for healing.”

“Hmm,” Tetsuya mused, “Maybe you and Torio can offer Urahara-san some assistance with the healing while Byakuya-sama and I are looking for Ichigo.”

“Of course, Tetsuya-san,” Koji, bowing and heading out of the room.

Tetsuya started to follow, but was met at the doorway by Kisuke, who smiled warmly in greeting.

“Tetsuya-san, you look much better this morning.”

“Thank you. I feel much better,” Tetsuya replied.

He felt a little blush rising on his cheeks.

“I just wanted to let you know Byakuya’s up and breakfast is almost ready.”

“Oh, all right. Thank you. I will go and meet my cousin, then.”

“I was just headed there, myself.”

The two started down the hallway.

“Byakuya’s much better today too,” Kisuke went on, “but he was suffering more from exposure and exhaustion than injury. I’d like him to rest more, but you know how much he listens to me or to anyone who tells him to try to take it easy.”

“He can be extremely stubborn,” Tetsuya agreed.

“Well, you’re close to him,” Kisuke suggested, “Maybe you can convince him to ease up just for a few days.”

Tetsuya sighed.

“I think that’s unlikely, as Ichigo-sama is still missing.”

“Ichigo’s friends weren’t able to find a sign of him,” Kisuke said worriedly, “Even when Rukia and Renji joined in, they couldn’t track his reiatsu. Now, Renji may not be good at that kinda thing, but Rukia is, and even she couldn’t find a trace.”

“There was a large storm that went through,” Tetsuya recalled, “It probably washed away the useful traces left behind. It will complicate things, but Byakuya-sama is the best tracker I know. If anyone can find a sign of his passage, my cousin can.”

“I’m sure you will,” Kisuke agreed as the two reached Byakuya’s room and stepped inside.

Kisuke smiled at the instant change in Tetsuya as Byakuya turned to face them. Tetsuya’s blue eyes lit with happiness and relief, and he was instantly welcomed into Byakuya’s tight embrace.

“ _Watashi no itoko_ ,” Byakuya said, capturing Tetsuya’s face in his hands, “I am glad that you are all right.”

“It is wonderful to have you back,” Tetsuya answered, smiling up at him.

“I heard you were injured.”

“Oh, Urahara-san healed my injuries,” Tetsuya assured his cousin, “and I have been getting plenty of rest here.”

“Good, I am glad.”

“But, I heard about Ichigo-sama’s disappearance and the trouble that his friends are having in trying to find him.”

“Yes,” Byakuya said in a troubled tone, “We will be meeting with them to hear a full report, then you and I will be going out to explore the area where Arashi found me. Hopefully, we will find some new clue as to what might have befallen him.”

The two started towards the bedroom door, prompting a quick objection from Kisuke.

“Hey, I was going to look you over before…”

“We can see to that later,” Byakuya said shortly, exiting the room with Tetsuya at his side.

“Typical,” Kisuke chuckled, smirking as he followed the two into the hallway, then down the hall to the dining room.

They found Ichigo’s friends gathered around a long table, kneeling on soft pillows as Tessai, Jinta and Ururu served their meals. Isshin and Ryuuken sat at one end of the table, with Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad and Uryu along one side. Kisuke took a place beside Yoruichi on the other end, and Byakuya and Tetsuya sat down on the empty side of the table nearest the two. Torio and Koji arrived last, and took two open seats. After the meal was laid out, Tessai and the children joined those at the table. The group consumed their meal quietly, then Tessai led the children and the Kuchiki attendants off to continue the work of healing the injured, while Kisuke called the meeting of Ichigo’s gathered friends to order.

“Yoruichi, what is the word from the Seireitei about clean up?” Kisuke asked.

“There’s a huge mess,” the purple-haired lady reported, “and the fourth is still overwhelmed with injured. There are still intermittent attacks by lingering groups of troublemakers, but we have enough officers to repel them.”

“All right, that seems to be under control…sort of,” Kisuke sighed, “Isshin, you want to tell us what you and Ryuuken discovered?”

“We started from the area Tetsuya’s horse identified and we worked in widening circles form there. We didn’t find anything.”

“We assumed that Kuchiki taicho could have been in the water for a while before getting out again,” Renji added, “Rukia and I searched and found a cliff that may have been the entry point. But although we found a tiny leaving of Kuchiki taicho’s reiatsu. We didn’t find Ichigo’s.”

“We searched farther down the river,” Uryu added, “but Orihime and I didn’t find anything.”

“I tracked around each side of the river,” Chad added, “but I couldn’t find a sign that he passed that way.”

“It’s possible that the storm just washed everything away,” Kisuke suggested.

“But,” Uryu interjected, “that’s not the only possibility.”

All eyes turned to look at him.

“I did find something disturbing in the area of the river,” he went on, “It was a trace of reiatsu, although not Ichigo’s. And the reiatsu trace that I found belonged to a quincy.”

Sounds of concern broke out all over the room and continued for several minutes before settling. Byakuya’s eyes met Uryu’s warily.

“You are saying that you think Ichigo may have been found by the quincies?”

Uryu nodded.

“Although, I don’t know whether it’s that Ichigo was _found_ or that he was _abducted_.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo rose out of sleep and found himself bound to the Kaiser’s bed and a blindfold over his eyes. He pulled at the bindings and felt the bed shift. A moment later, a warm hand touched his face.

“What’s going on? What are you doing?” he demanded, struggling, “Let me up!”

Something snapped loudly and Ichigo felt a sting on his face that made him stiffen in reaction. He felt Nacht’s dark eyes glaring at him, even though he couldn’t see the quincy Kaiser.

“You are a stubborn man,” Nacht said in a tone of mingled irritation and appreciation, “While I admire your strong spirits, I do need to bring you under a measure of control before I can present you to the other noble leaders on the quincy royal council. I know your lack of memory that is a result of your injury is confusing you, but I intend to take steps to see that there is no confusion about what is expected of you. I am your master, Ichigo.”

“Yeah, I got that part,” Ichigo said angrily, prompting another vicious snapping sound and a sting along his shoulder and arm.

“Be quiet and listen,” Nacht said sternly, “I do not have a lot of time. These noble lords were badly treated by Ywach and they are angry and barely under my influence. But, they will calm if they see evidence of my power and mastery over your bloodline.”

“My…bloodline?” Ichigo asked warily.

“There are only a few ancient bloodlines left,” Nacht explained, “Ywach was of the oldest blood and he is dead. He leaves no direct heir. Uryu consumed his blood as part of the ritual to bestow his additional power, and he was named the official heir, but he has abdicated.”

“Well, I want to abdicate too!” Ichigo yelled, “I didn’t fucking ask for this!”

A gasp of pain escaped him as Nacht’s fingers entwined in his hair and twisted painfully, then the whip snapped again, opening up a cut on Ichigo’s reddened cheek.

“Shut up!” the Kaiser roared, “ _You_ need to realize that you lost all say about your fate when you murdered our king!”

“I…?”

“The only reason that you are alive is because I need to show that I can dominate you. If I have control over the man who killed Ywach, and a member of an ancient bloodline, then the other lords will not question me being their leader. So, I will gain dominance over you, whatever means I must use. Do you understand, Ichigo?”

“Fuck you!” Ichigo snapped, struggling, “I’m not letting you…!”

A surprised gasp erupted from his lips as Nacht spoke a command and the black collar around his throat tightened warningly and shocked him into stillness.

“I had thought that after our first time together, we were beginning to understand each other,” the Kaiser said angrily, “But it seems you need further instruction.”

“Keep your goddamned hands off of me!” Ichigo howled, flinching as something clamped down tightly on his sensitive nipples, “OW! Fuck! What the hell are you…?”

The whip snapped across his cheek again and Ichigo scented blood and felt a drop dribble down his face. Additional strikes stung his arms, thighs and abdomen, continuing until he was left panting and shaking all over. He felt Nacht’s dark, furious eyes burning into his flesh and struggled harder as the Kaiser slowly prepared him and joined their bodies.

“G-get off of me!” Ichigo panted.

He groaned in distress as Nacht gave another command and a kido shock from the collar left Ichigo unable to move anymore.

“You see, you are helpless,” the Kaiser said, moving his hips in a slow, methodical fashion, “I am your master, Ichigo. You are my servant. Nothing that you do or say, no objection you make can ever change that. And if you give me any more trouble, I will have Verril rip out that bastard child in your belly. I will not tolerate further disobedience. If you love your child, you will do exactly as I say and you will assist me in maintaining control over the council.”

He went quiet for a moment as the heavy friction between them stole his breath for a moment, making his body shudder in release and sending scathing heat through Ichigo’s tortured body. Ichigo’s teeth clenched and his damp eyes shut tightly under the blindfold. He groaned in distress, but held still as Nacht’s fingers caressed him more gently, slowly erasing all signs of his abuse. He laid tender kisses on each hurt as he healed it, then kissed Ichigo warmly on the mouth. Ichigo’s slender body shook with rage, but a little flutter in his belly kept him from defying the man on top of him any further. Satisfied that his message had been received, Nacht climbed off of him and wrapped a yukata around his muscular body, pausing to admire Ichigo’s bound and naked form.

“Rest here,” Nachi directed him, “I will be back in a while. If you are cooperative, and you agree not to undermine me with the council, then you may begin to earn more privileges. Until then, you will remain here.”

He looked down at Ichigo, as though expecting resistance, but the young man remained silent.

“You are learning,” the Kaiser said approvingly.

He turned and left the room, and a moment later, the bonds on Ichigo’s body retracted, freeing him suddenly. Ichigo bolted out of the bed, dashing to the balcony and through the open doors. He crashed heedlessly into the reiatsu barrier and saw stars explode in front of his eyes.

_I have to get out of here._

_I have to get out._

_This bastard is never going to let me go._

_And I don’t care what lies he tells me. He hates the kid I’m carrying and he’ll kill my baby, sooner or later._

_I have to get out of here._

_I have to escape!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya worked his way along one edge of the river, his dark grey eyes scanning the ground and his senses extended. Tetsuya worked quietly at the same task on the other side of the river, the two making several passes over the ground before moving further down the shoreline.

_We have gotten nowhere. All of us searching have not been able to uncover anything. And it could be either that he doesn’t want to be found, or that whoever took him doesn’t want us to follow._

Kuchiki taicho?”

Byakuya paused and met Uryu’s eyes.

“I have been wondering about something.”

Byakuya continued to look at the young man, but said nothing.

“The fact that Ichigo hasn’t come back could mean that he has been incapacitated. And if he was, he wouldn’t be able to let us know he was alive. It would make sense of the fact that he hasn’t returned.”

“But, you don’t think that he was incapacitated?”

“I’m not sure,” Uryu posited, “I’ve noticed something about you, about how your body changes when you talk about him. Your eyes get darker, and you keep them turned away. Sometimes, I see things in your expression that tell me there’s something you haven’t told everyone about what happened when Ichigo disappeared.”

“I do not know what you mean.”

“I think you might,” Uryu objected softly, “And the thing is, if you know something more, you should tell us. We need everything, all of the facts, if we are to…”

Uryu trailed off suddenly, blinking in surprise as something touched his senses. A moment later, Byakuya had a similar reaction. They knelt on the shore, tearing through the grass and debris, stiffening as they found several small traces of blood and reiatsu.

“This is it!” Uryu gasped, “That’s Ichigo’s blood!”

The two studied the reiatsu more closely and exchanged worried glances.

“Quincy reiatsu,” Uryu said softly, “I think Ichigo has been captured.”


End file.
